


Tied to you

by PineappleFireLord



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleFireLord/pseuds/PineappleFireLord
Summary: this is just a really short and sweet fic that I wrote up. I'm a sucker for soulmate AUs so please enjoy this
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Tied to you

Zuko and Azula hid in their shared room while the ceremony for their fathers passing, not wanting to see him. They were however convinced to come back out by their mother who still had a spot of blood under her right thumb from the night before. "You two know I love you very much right?" 

"I love you too mom" Zuko said with a bit of concern at his mothers tone

  
"Yeah! I love you too!" Azula said more so reassuring herself than her mom. 

  
"Good, because I'm going to take the place as firelord for the time being. Your uncle is still recovering from losing Lu Ten. What would you both like as early Agni day presents?" 

  
"Well... Zuzu has a blue string, so I want you to end the war so he can maybe meet his soulmate" the words that came out of Azula's mouth caught both Ursa and Zuko off guard

"Azula?"   
"Im serious, it's also nothing but a reminder of what he wanted for us" Azula pouted 

  
"And Zuko?" Ursa turned to her son who looked at his string with a contemplative look in his eyes 

  
"Please?" 

That was 10 years ago, and now coming up on Zuko's 18th birthday with Iroh back on the throne and Ursa simply advising him Azula dragged her brother to the newly refurbished throne room "prince Zuko!" Iroh said "it's a week until you're birthday, do you have any special requests?" 

  
Azula elbowed his side and he cleared his throat "I wanted to find my soulmate" 

  
That was all he needed to say before Iroh sent a letter to the avatar who had resurfaced after the war. The returning letter stated he'd be bringing three companions with him and that he would arrive in a weeks time. 

  
Zuko had a week to prepare himself to travel to find his soulmate, and he had done nothing to prepare himself for a sudden tug on the string on the day the airbender was to arrive. Staring at the blue string that was tighter than before and moving as if his soulmate was closer his eyes went wide. He followed the string with anxious anticipation. 

  
"Prince Zuko, the avatar has ar-" the man who came to summon him trailed off when he watched the crown prince following the string. 

  
Slowly, slowly he made his way out the door and came crashing into a much taller boy than himself, which sent him falling backwards and onto his rear. 

  
"Its you!" He heard the boy call just before he was lifted to his feet. His eyes quickly focused on the sight in front of him. The dark skinned boy who stood a goot foot taller than him with eyes as bright as the sky itself, was connected to him by the blue and red string of fate. "Man you are even cuter than I thought you'd be" 

  
Zuko was frozen, he had hyped himself up to travel to find the one, but he never expected to find them before even stepping foot off the ground. "H-hello... Zuko here" 

  
The boy gave a full belly laugh "hello, Sokka here, its nice to finally meet you, if you dont mind, may I kiss you? Or is there some stuffy thing in the firenation that says you have to wait?" 

  
Zuko cleared his throat "uh, no, no there's no rule but uhm, maybe... join me for dinner first?" 

  
"Of course of course, I'm starving!" Sokka rubbed his stomach "sorry you didn't get to travel, but uh, surprise, guess we're soulmates" the cheeky grin Sokka gave made Zuko's stomach do cartwheels. Oh _wow_. He's _gorgeous_.


End file.
